


five times Kurumi resented, and one time she didn't

by SakuraRurouni



Category: Yes!プリキュア５ | Yes! Precure 5, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drabble, Gen, NozoKuru if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraRurouni/pseuds/SakuraRurouni
Summary: Just finished watching episode 38 of GoGo with Stein, and I really wanted to write something for these two, and then I got the idea to limit myself to exactly 100 words."Five plus one" is a format that lends itself perfectly to stories about Yes5, don't you think?





	five times Kurumi resented, and one time she didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EdwardVonStein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardVonStein/gifts).



1.

“It's okay! With Dream here to protect us, you shouldn't worry!”

Milk looked up, up at the Precure warrior, and scowled.

2.

Milk unwrapped her ears from Dream's arm.

“Thank you,” a now-unmasked Nozomi said, patting her head.

3.

She remembered the pink butterfly returning to Nozomi's wrist.

She returned to watering the tiny green sprout.

4.

“Ehh?? What's going on?”

Kurumi stood at her eye level and just grinned.

5.

“A mysterious heroine has to fight by herself,” she thought.

But why had she put that blue rose petal in a bookmark....

\+ 1

Dream squeezed her hand. “Rose.”

Rose squeezed back, and smiled. “Together.”


End file.
